


Impulse

by RadMo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadMo/pseuds/RadMo
Summary: “In Maggie’s arms, she could let go of control. She could blindly submit to impulse, and now everything in her was trying to get closer to Maggie.”Maggie and Alex make out. Maggie is patient. Alex isn’t. Set between 2x08 and 2x09.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a small piece of this during the December hiatus but abandoned it. After not being able to finish anything I’ve started over the past two months I just decided to commit to finishing something no matter how mediocre. Here's what I came up with.

Alex was getting used to this.

In Maggie’s arms, she could let go of control. She could blindly submit to impulse, and now everything in her was trying to get closer to Maggie as they made out on her couch.

They’d dragged one another to this spot immediately after returning from their date, tripping out of their shoes in their haste to take what they needed from each other—lips and hands and heat.

_God, the heat._

But even though Alex was burning with it, even as Maggie lay atop her, Alex couldn’t help but feel that she wasn’t close enough. In her need, her hands found Maggie’s ass, squeezing it through the rough denim of her jeans, and pulling her tight against her body.

Maggie made a low noise in her throat and rolled her hips forward, drawing a long moan from Alex. Alex’s own hips rolled forward in response to the fleeting pressure against her core, and as she shifted under Maggie’s weight, Alex became acutely aware of the pulsing warmth and wetness between her legs.

She was getting used to that too.

Everything about Maggie—the way she moved, the way her lips tasted, the way she moaned and hummed and  _purred_ —it was all so intoxicating. Alex had never wanted like this, had never been this turned on, even as a teenager. It was like discovering sex for the first time all over again. And they hadn’t yet done more than this.

Of course, they had agreed to take this slow. Of course they had, because Maggie was… Maggie. Kind and understanding and tender and endlessly, endlessly patient.

But Alex was Alex. And though she also wanted to take this slow—needed to take this slow—she was losing patience.

She had thought about sex with Maggie. She thought about it a lot. When she was alone—and sometimes even when she wasn’t—she would imagine what it would be like for Maggie to take her. To make love to her. To just…  _fuck_ her. 

A hot bolt of pleasure coursed through her as the thought occurred to her now—now, with Maggie on top of her, pressing into her. With a monumental effort, she shook the images out of her mind even as Maggie’s hands skimmed down her arms to her waist. 

 _Not yet_.

 _But soon_.

Now, Maggie’s tongue slid across her lips, and Alex opened her mouth to it, moaning again as Maggie’s tongue slid against hers, as her hands toyed with the hem of Alex’s shirt.

That was new.

Without breaking the kiss, Alex brought her hands down to where Maggie’s hovered at her waist and pulled at her wrists, urging Maggie’s palms flat against her bare skin beneath the fabric.

Much to Alex’s chagrin, Maggie pulled back from the kiss, sitting upright on Alex’s lap and looking down at her with questioning eyes.

“Is that okay?”

Alex couldn’t help but smile the question, feeling a different kind of warmth spread through in her chest as she saw the care and concern on Maggie’s face.

She let out a low laugh and shook her head.

“What did you think I was trying to tell you?”

“Ah,” Maggie laughed in response, eyes flickering down to where her hands now rested against Alex’s body, and then back to her face. Without breaking eye-contact, she slid her hands back up Alex’s body, leaving what felt like trails of fire behind them. Alex’s skin had never felt so alive with heat, with want.

God, she  _wanted_  her.  

As Maggie’s fingertips met her bra, Alex felt a sensation of sharp, blazing need sear through her. She threw her head back and groaned at the touch, the throbbing desire between her legs spiking uncontrollably. She rolled her hips upward toward Maggie again, wanting and wanting and wanting.

She heard a sharp intake of breath as Maggie took in the sight of her, and she knew that Maggie must be wanting her too. Still, Maggie was patient. Her hands flattened once more against Alex’s ribcage and began trailing slowly back down to where they had started.

But Alex was impatient. She couldn’t stand to leave it like this.

“Fuck it,” Alex breathed to herself, sitting upright so abruptly Maggie sprang backward onto Alex’s lap in surprise. 

“What?” she gasped, “Are you—“ 

The words were lost as Alex gripped the hem of her own shirt and pulled it in one fluid motion over her head, tossing it aside. 

“Alex—“

She wasn’t done. Reaching behind her back, she quickly opened her bra and threw it onto the floor beside the couch, looking back to Maggie, challenging her with her eyes.

But Maggie wasn’t looking at her eyes.

Alex looked on breathlessly as Maggie’s eyes roved hungrily over her bare breasts. Her lips parted and Alex felt a thrill of power and pride in her throat. She tilted her neck back and smirked as the corners of Maggie’s lips twitched as if she were at a loss for words. 

She didn’t need them.

Alex’s playful smirk vanished the moment Maggie looked back to Alex’s face, her eyes flashing, dark with desire. She raised her hands to the buttons on her shirt, quickly undoing each one. Just as she finished, Alex sat up and unhooked her bra with one hand.

Maggie made a noise of pleasant surprise as her bra fell away, and Alex, pleased with herself, leaned back on her elbows, looking up at her.

Heat washed through her body as she gazed at Maggie’s breasts. Maggie’s dark nipples hardened quickly in the cool air, and Alex’s breath caught in her throat at the sight.

It occurred to her suddenly that she didn’t know what to do from here—she had wanted this, but now she felt out of control, out of her depth. 

But Maggie wasn’t.

With a confident smirk on her own lips now, Maggie leaned forward over Alex’s torso, hovering over her at just the right height so that her nipples grazed over Alex’s skin.

“Oh—”  

But before Alex could make another sound, another move, Maggie was on her again, kissing her hotly, opening her mouth to her, teasing her with her tongue.

Alex was grateful for the familiarity of Maggie’s lips on hers, and she moaned into the kiss, reveling in the feeling of Maggie’s naked skin against hers for the first time.

Maggie’s body felt sturdy and hard and impossibly soft all at once. Alex groaned as Maggie surged forward again, deepening the kiss and pressing her breasts flush against Alex’s.

For a moment, Alex thought—absurdly—of how many beautiful breasts she had missed out on seeing, touching, kneading, through the years during which she had suppressed her desire for women. But she shook the thought away because now that didn’t matter. Emboldened, she pressed her palms against Maggie’s perfect breasts and Maggie responded just as Alex needed her to, pulling away from the kiss and shifting her body so that Alex’s hands could roam across her chest, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Alex didn’t think she could ever get enough of the feeling.

Maggie hummed with pleasure at the touch.

“Mags—“ Alex hardly recognized her voice, rough and heavy and deep.

“You like that?” Maggie growled.

She didn’t wait for Alex to answer. Instead, she pressed forward again, lowering her head to press her lips against Alex’s breasts.

Alex let out an embarrassingly loud whine as Maggie’s tongue flicked across her left nipple. The contact lasted for only a fraction of a second, the sensation was enough to set off a gush of warmth between her legs.

“More,” she gasped out. She vaguely registered that her voice sounded desperate—pathetic—but all she felt was  _want_.

Mercifully, Maggie complied, taking Alex’s nipple between her lips and sucking lightly, her tongue fluttering around the hardened nub.

“Oh god,” she moaned. As Maggie continued, Alex’s hips began to roll forward again and again, undulating waves, yearning and wanting and needing.

Maggie seemed to sense this and take pity on her. As she moved to kiss and suck at Alex’s right nipple, she also shifted her body to straddle one of Alex’s thighs while pressing gently against Alex’s aching heat with one of her own.

“God—“

It wasn’t a lot of pressure, but the teasing was enough to push Alex past a breaking point she didn’t know she had.

Impulse took over. She couldn't help herself. She moaned and her hips jerked upward, bucking against Maggie’s thigh, again and again, erratic and frantic. She thought Maggie might have made a sound of surprise against her chest, but Alex could hardly hear her under the sounds of her own panting breaths. She was on the edge of something— _It’s too much_ —arching into it— _So good, so good_ —she wanted to feel this and only this— _It’s too soon_ —her whole body quivering on the cusp— _I’m so close, I’m so close, I’m so_ —

A wild groan tore out of her as she came hard against Maggie’s thigh. Reacting quickly, Maggie pressed harder against Alex as she ground desperately against her through her orgasm. A series of little moans escaped Alex’s lips, and as she made them Maggie moved from Alex’s breasts to catch the needy sounds with her soft mouth, easing Alex down with gentle kisses.

Their lips parted as Alex’s heart rate slowed, as the convulsions subsided, as her muscles relaxed into a pleasant heaviness. Alex tipped her head back and loosed a throaty sigh, her head swimming with heat and pleasure and—

“Wow,” Maggie rasped above her.

And in that moment Alex realized what had just happened.

Her eyes shot open and she pulled back from Maggie, the blissful, post-orgasmic haze dissipating instantly to be replaced with a cold flood of shame.

She opened her mouth to apologize, to joke, to say something, anything at all—but nothing came out. 

Instead, she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Quickly, she brought her right forearm arm to her face, covering her eyes as she blinked the tears away, hoping that Maggie hadn’t noticed them.

But of course Maggie noticed.

“Alex…” Her voice was low and cautious. “Hey, look at me. Please?”

Maggie’s right hand found Alex’s neck, resting just above her throbbing pulse. She stroked her cheek with her thumb, and carefully tugged at the arm covering Alex’s face with her other hand. Alex let her, but as she did her bit her lip and looked askance, not quite able to face her.

Maggie seemed to understand that.

“You okay?” She said after a moment. “That got… intense.”

Steeling herself, Alex met Maggie’s gaze but only for a moment. She blinked rapidly as she looked away again, fending off more embarrassing tears.

“Yeah—yeah, I’m… I’m fine.”

Alex’s voice was high and tight in her own ears, and she knew wasn’t fooling anyone—least of all Maggie. Maggie, who already knew her so well.

“I, uh….” She swallowed. “I mean, that’s just…. That’s—that’s never—“

Maggie’s soft eyes widened. “You’ve never—?”

“Oh!“ Alex jumped in as she caught the meaning of the startled look on Maggie’s face. “No, no, no. I’ve, uh, I’ve done…  _that_ before…. Just…. I….”

She looked at the ceiling, trying and failing to find a reprieve from the heat of humiliation searing under her skin. As much as Maggie did to make her feel comfortable and safe in moments like this,  _this_  was all too new and too embarrassing and…. 

She took a long, shuddering breath before looking back at Maggie. She sighed the words when they finally came.

“Just never… never with… anyone… before.”

Maggie’s eyebrows knit together and the corners of her lips twitched like she might frown, but after a moment she smiled gently. 

Alex couldn’t help but smile too, though sheepishly. She glanced to the side and let out a breathy, nervous laugh.

“And definitely never that… fast…?”

Maggie let out a short laugh too, though hers came out pleasant and deep. Alex could feel it vibrate through her own chest.  

They looked back to one another, Alex feeling reassured by Maggie’s warmth.

“Alex,” Maggie said with a little sigh, “It’s okay— _you’re_  okay. It’s normal for things like that to happen, especially when it’s all so new. You’re just fine.”

She paused.

“I’m really sorry,” Maggie said after a beat. “I didn’t mean to push you. I should have realized—“

“No—hey,” Alex said, shaking her head and placing her hand over Maggie’s. “I… I didn’t want to stop. I couldn’t stop. You’re just… you make me feel…”

Alex stopped and took another breath.

“You make me feel so good, Maggie. I’ve never felt that with anyone….”

Maggie didn’t answer. She didn’t need to. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed Alex sweetly, making a comforting, humming sound in the back of her throat. 

Alex sighed contentedly as they parted. “You wanna just… lay here for a little bit? Maybe watch a bad movie?” 

“Mmmm. Of course, but…” It was Maggie's turn to look off to the side now. She bit her lip, and Alex noticed for the first time that Maggie’s cheeks were still flushed pink with arousal, that her forehead still shone with a dull layer of perspiration. “I… I need a minute.”

“Oh—oh!”

_Oh, god, of course it was intense for her too._

Somehow the thought came as a surprise to Alex—and she felt like an idiot. This happened every now and then, the forgetting. She would forget that even though Maggie had experience with women, they— _Alex and Maggie_ —were still so new together. Maggie probably felt that just as intensely as she did.

“Oh my god. Oh, god, I’m so sorry—yeah of course! Yeah—yeah, take your time!”

Maggie laughed, shaking her head as she swung her legs off the couch and stood.

“Take it easy there, Danvers. No need to apologize. In fact…” Maggie looked over her shoulder with a playful smirk and nodded. “I should probably thank you.”

Alex beamed and watched as Maggie sauntered to the bathroom. She didn’t bother to close the door as she turned the faucet for cold water, splashing some onto her face for a few moments.

Alex couldn’t help but appreciate the view of Maggie’s naked back—the way her muscles moved as she tossed back her hair, brushing it away from her face before turning back to Alex and grinning.

 _Fuck_. 

Alex’s face flushed all over again, and her mouth went dry as Maggie made her way back to the couch, eyes sparkling, bare breasts swaying ever-so-slightly as she moved.

“Like what you see?”

“I….” Alex struggled to form the words. “I, uh…. I think that’s been made pretty clear.”

Maggie laughed, bent to grab the TV remote from the coffee table, and motioned for Alex to scoot up against the arm of the couch.

“For the record,” Maggie said as she settled between Alex’s legs, leaning back against her to face the TV, “You look pretty good yourself, Danvers.”

Alex breathed in Maggie’s scent, laying a kiss into her sleek, dark hair.

“Do I now?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Maggie nuzzled her head against Alex’s cheek, and in that moment something unspeakable—terrifying and miraculous—unfurled itself in Alex’s chest.

Tenderness and yearning and profound warmth—

It was probably just the oxytocin coursing through her, Alex thought, but it felt a little bit like love. A part of her wanted to say that to Maggie—she felt like she could tell her anything—but she fought the impulse.

It was so early—god, she knew she couldn’t love Maggie yet. There was still so much to know about her, so much to do with her, so much to feel with her.

But it felt… possible.

So she pushed the words down, storing them away. Still, she allowed herself to bask in the secret revelation—at least for the moment.

With another contented sigh, Alex took the remote from Maggie’s hands and switched on the TV.

“So,” she said, her voice vibrating with the unspoken feeling, “how do you feel about scary movies?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow that got really fucking sentimental. Anyway. Hopefully finishing this will be motivation to finish out some other scraps I started over the last two months. External motivation helps too, so prod me and make me write stuff. I’m RadMo on tumblr too. Bother me over there.


End file.
